Mabel in Space Florida
by daisybug206
Summary: Mabel has arrived in Space Florida! But when she gets to the beach, she, Dipper and The Doctor all find a new monster. And it wants Mabel.


Mabel in Space Florida

Mabel had arrived at Space Florida. It looked like real Florida. She got out of the TARDIS. '' I'm so glad I'm here! Woooooooooooooooooooooooohoo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mabel said as she ran for the beach. Dipper had always had bad days at the beach. Yet this beach wasn't exactly real. He ran after Mabel. The Doctor ran after Dipper. They all got there. The Doctor then heard, "Hello, Sweetie." He turned around to find River Song. Mabel was very happy to see River again. She hugged River. Dipper was staring at the beach and what was on it.

There were short people who looked like potatoes. Dipper went up to poke it. The alien was a Suntaren. The Suntaren swatted his stick away and said, "We want the girl." The Doctor said, "You seriously think you will take Mabel?" He chuckled and patted the little thing's head. "WE ARE NOT CUTE! WE ARE MIGHTY WARRIORS!" The Suntaren said, outraged. They took Mabel and took her to a spaceship. Dipper and The Doctor ran to the spaceship before it closed. They got in. That left River with the TARDIS. Eventually, she landed the TARDIS in the spaceship. "Lame, Doctor, lame." River said. She walked out and looked around. Eventually, she found a directory. She found the torture room. Dipper was on the rack. The Doctor was on a beheader device. '' River! Thank God you're here..." Dipper's voice trailed off as he saw that they were not going to be rescued just yet. "Where's your twin?" River asked Dipper. "Down the hall, to the left." Dipper said. River left. She was singing to herself. She eventually found Mabel. Mabel was running for her life. She jumped and clung to River. "Where's Dipper?'' She cried. "Where's the Doctor?" She cried. "Relax, sweetie, they're safe." River said. Mabel held River's hand and was taken to the Doctor and Dipper. She hugged both boys tightly. "Why do the Suntarens want you?" The Doctor asked after he was freed from his torture device. " They want me to be their queen. Just like the gnomes." Mabel said. Dipper then got up and found a Suntaren. He kicked it. Mabel joined in. Together, they both conquered the Suntarens. The Doctor and River leaned against the doorway and chuckled as the Suntarens were trying to attack, but Dipper and Mabel were stronger. Eventually, all the Suntarens were dead. Or that's what they thought. The General Suntaren had a gun. It fired and hit Mabel and Dipper. They both fell asleep and were taken to a "game" room. One Suntaren put Mabel into a chamber, and Dipper into another chamber. Mabel woke up and saw a tube above her. Dipper woke up and saw a red button. Both twins wondered where the other was. There was a TV in both chambers. They both turned on by themselves. The General Suntaren was on the screen. " Hello, Dipper and Mabel. We are going to play a little game. Mabel, above you is a tube with deadly neurotoxin in it. There is a vent, but it is closed. Dipper, the button on the floor opens it. Now, Dipper, you must save your sister by pushing that red button. Yet, remember, if you go near the red button, you will also have deadly neurotoxin in your chamber. Begin." The TV turned off. Neurotoxin slowly filled Mabel's pounded on the glass, hoping Dipper would save her. That's how it usually ended. Dipper wanted to save his sister, yet not die. He broke the glass and found Mabel's room and broke the glass. The whole thing exploded and Suntaren general died. Dipper and Mabel ran and ran and ran until they found the Doctor and River. "What happened?" The Doctor asked. "Death...Trap...game...neurotoxin..." Dipper answered, out of breath. River and the Doctor took them back to Space Florida. Dipper and Mabel both lay down on the automatic sand and napped. The twins woke up in the TARDIS. Mabel looked around, hoping this was not a Death Trap again. This was the real TARDIS. She saw the Doctor and said, " What happened in that Death Trap game?" " The Suntarens resort to violence quite think war is an honor. To die in battle, that's an honor to them, too. Did you know they have a weak spot on the back of their neck and while in battle, they must face the enemies. Can't turn around." The Doctor said. "Dipper still asleep?" " Yep." Mabel said. The Doctor said, " So, you're lucky to be alive. Dipper is also lucky. He saved you. How will you ever repay him?" Mabel was puzzled by what the Doctor had just said. " I don't know. He usually saves my life. Maybe I could save him, or let him listen to BaBa, or I'm not sure." Mabel said, still puzzled. Dipper woke up. Now he got scared. " Is this the Death Trap?!" He screamed. Mabel smiled. Now he knew he was safe. The Doctor said, " Where have you always wanted to go?" " Uhhh.. I dunno." Dipper said.

The End.

A/N: :-) Two chapters in one day! Review please!


End file.
